Lock and Key
by Vampire Guys are Best
Summary: Emily's mom forbids Emily from seeing Naomi, even going so far as to locking Emily in her room to keep the two apart. But she should know, the Fitch and Campbell duo can never be kept apart.


**A/N: My first story I've published. I wrote this in honor of the amazing relationship between Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins in any way... Sadly :( **

* * *

><p>Lock and Key<p>

"Mum! Stop being a bitch. I love Naomi. I love her! And no fucking amount of money is going to change that. So fuck off." Emily Fitch said with as much conviction in her voice she could muster.

"Do not speak to me in that tone! I am your mother. You will treat me with respect. You do not love Naomi... This is just a phase. Experimentation if you will. And I will not allow it to carry on anymore. I should've stopped this a long time ago!" Jenna Fitch said in the scariest tone ever spoken by man—kind.

Everyone stood gaping. Katie and Rob, the twins' dad didn't know what to do. So they just stared. James Fitch, the youngest of the Fitch family was watching the fight as if it was the most entertaining thing ever. And with the shit on the television nowadays it might possibly be.

"Mom... Read my lips. I-A-M-G-A-Y." Emily said, stretching out the last sentence.

"Shut up! You are only seventeen. You don't know what you are." The Fitch mom replied, giving a warning in her speech.

"Yes I do! And you know what, for a seventeen year old I think I know more than a washed up mother who has dreams far too big that she has no chance of fulfilling and can't give up on anything even if everyone is screaming at her to. In truth mum, you don't know what you want either. Or you do and you just can't get."

_SMACK. _

Jenna's palm made contact with Emily's right cheek, which was already turning a bit red.

Everyone let out a big gasp, which was relieving since they had all been holding their breath for so long.

Emily stared long and hard at her mother before turning on her heel and running up the stairs to her bedroom.

_SLAM. _

She slammed the door as hard as she could, making it clear that she was pissed. She walked over to her bed and bundled up under the blankets, which she always does whenever she's scared or needs to get away. Ever since she was a little girl, her bed and sheets had always been her security blanket. Literally. She felt safe underneath the mound of blankets. It was as if nothing could touch her. Sure, she was surrounded in darkness. But the trick was to close your eyes. And if you keep them closed long enough, you'll see light.

Eventually Emily fell asleep. She gave over to her tiredness and surrounded herself in a sleep that was much more peaceful than her reality.

* * *

><p>One of the worst things about Emily is that she can sleep through anything. She would be able to sleep through a fucking earthquake. Being the deep-sleeper that she is, she didn't hear the lock being installed on her door and she didn't hear the hushed voices hissing outside her room.<p>

"This is a bit insane, Jenna." Rob said.

"It is for her own good Rob! That Naomi is a bad influence and you know Emily is a follower. But this Naomi is someone that we need to keep Emily away from."

When Emily did wake she noticed Katie wasn't in her bed. It didn't look like she'd slept in it at all.

"_Strange, where the fuck is Katie?" _Emily wondered.

She walked over to her door to try to get to the bathroom but the door wouldn't open. She tried and tried but the door wouldn't budge. Soon this resulted in Emily banging her fists against the door and shouting for one of her family members to open it.

"Emily. Stop your racket. You're going to wake everyone else up!" A voice finally said on the other side of the door.

"Mum, the door is jammed or something. Can you get it open?"

"No, Emily. I can't." Her mom finally said after a moment of silence.

"Well can you get dad to?" Emily begged.

"Emily... I mean I won't open it."

"Mom... What the fuck is going on?"

"This is for your own good Emsies."

"Mom. Mom. Mom! MOM! MOM! Open the door, please. This is total bullshit. It's crazy. You can't do this." Emily screamed as she heard her mother walking away.

* * *

><p>For four hours Emily paced around her room. Four fucking hours! Her mom had taken her cell phone, her laptop and anything Emily could use to contact anyone. She was alone in her bedroom, using the walk-in bathroom that is without a shower. She tried getting out. She tried the window but that had a lock on it too. Fuck her psychotic mum and her pussy dad. And her no-good fucking flat-chested cocksucking spastic horse-fucker of a sister.<p>

She was trapped. There was no way out and no one who gave a crap knew she was there. There was a tiny knock on the door. Almost apprehensive. Emily just ignored it, hoping they would go away.

"Em. Emily. It's me! Katie... Katie your fucking sister."

A long moment of silence hung between the two twins, who were separated by a fucking lock and a door.

"Piss of Katie." Emily finally said.

"Look, I didn't have anything to do with this. It was all mom."

"Whatever. Just fuck off then." Emily decided was the simplest answer.

"Katie Sham [I'm sorry]."

"Katie Sham [I'm sorry]" Katie repeated.

"Stop talking twin Katie."

"Emsy sham doo.[Say you're sorry too]" Katie said desperately, the only time Katie Fitch would ever display this emotion.

"Emsy Sham.[Sorry]" Emily finally relented.

Katie stood up from her spot outside their bedroom's door and paused.

"You don't think I left you in there forever do you?" Katie said.

"Well I don't know. Have you?" Emily countered.

"No! And just to prove you wrong and me right, be ready for 9:00. Wait for my signal. I cannot spend another night in this house sleeping on that fucking couch. There's a spring sticking up from it."

The two twins shared a smile that neither could see on the other, but they both knew they were doing it.

* * *

><p>At 9:00 Emily was dressed in a low cut teal top with a leopard print mini-skirt that showed off Emily's legs. She was wearing her favourite pair of stilettos and was looking fabulous. Clearly she was ready for a night on the town.<p>

She was lying on her bed waiting for Katie's "signal" when suddenly a quiet bang came from outside her house. Emily looked to the window to see a ladder leaned against it. The head that popped up outside of her window wasn't one she would preferably see but she'd take it over this shitty little bedroom any day. Cook started beating the lock with a gigantic rock. Thankfully her parents were asleep in a room on the other side of the house or else they would think someone was breaking in. But Emily was doing the complete opposite. She was breaking out.

Finally the lock suffered enough damage and Emily managed to pry open the window. She climbed down the ladder with the help of Cook, who really just wanted to look up her skirt. But Emily was so happy at the moment she didn't care. As soon as her feet hit the ground she felt free. She practically ran to Naomi who was across the street standing with Effy and Pandora. As soon as they reached other they kissed each other deeply and passionately, not caring if they gave any of the guys "sluggers". They could go wank off later.

After Cook, Freddie, Thomas and J.J. managed to get the ladder back into my garage stealthily and Katie made her entrance to our group we all began to walk down the street, passing spliffs and the bottles of vodka. All eight of us, the golden ones. And of course Cook was the one to say "Let's get monumentally fucked up!"


End file.
